Federation Civil War
by kyle-fedspace
Summary: The Krynar invasion has been dealt with, but a trouble is rising in the heart of the Federation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I also do not own Federation Space RPG, the universe in which this story takes place. Any characters from Federation Space RPG are created by their player, and I don't own them as well. This is only my interpretation of said characters. For the RPG itself, you can visit .  
**

**Star Date 21704.16**  
With their final approach coming to an end, Captain Kyle DeWitt caught his first glimpse of the finished starbase on the viewscreen. The _Charleston_ had been reassigned to the newly reformed Third Fleet, and had been requested to be present at the commissioning ceremony. While it wasn't as exciting as border patrol, it was something different. Not seeing any e reason to turn down the request, which more than likely would've been upgraded to an order, the change of course had been given.

_Keeping in touch with the new Fleet Commander might be to my advantage. Having served with Admiral Archer in the past, as his Chief Tactical Officer, it'll almost be like old times. I can't say I'm surprised by his new appointment, it's **very** well deserved._

From the Strategic Operations Table, a blip had appeared on the console. Not having a pure communications station had always been a slight hinderance, but considering the work Strategic Operations did they effectively served as his Communications Officer while still performing their regular duties.

"Captain DeWitt. Incoming message from the _Intrepid_. It reads as being from Rear Admiral Gabriel Archer, Commanding Officer."

During his previous communiques with his future Fleet Commander, every message had been for his eyes only. While it wasn't unusual for a flag officer to be publicly known, especially if they held such an important position, internal security had increased after the Krynar invasion. Former Vice President Prenn had attempted his run for the presidency. Despite his failure to win, a significant chunk of the Federation had agreed with his sentiment and joined his movement. Kyle always had a horrible feeling that it would result in a civil war, but for the moment his worries were kept calm.

"Is the message being relayed through an encrypted channel?"

The junior officer in command red turned back towards the table and double checked the readings on her terminal. From the Commanding Officer's tone, she knew he had expected the transmission to be secure. However, in this case Kyle would be disappointed by it. Or at least that's what she expected.

"No. Admiral Archer is broadcasting on a standard ship-to-ship channel. Should I send a reply and request that it be secured?"

Feeling relaxed, for the first time in months, Kyle leaned back in his command chair and shook his head. He wasn't willing to make a big deal about this. If his friend thought it best to keep the chat in private, he would've done so. Keeping Gabe's wishes to heart, Kyle was going to honor them.

"Negative. Respond to the hail, and place it on the main viewscreen."

Several seconds later the image of the approaching base had been replaced by that of a Fearless-class Ready Room. Even if the Captain didn't know where the message had originated from, he slowly recognized it belonging to Gabe Archer. Obviously, it looked slightly different but it still looked remarkably familiar. Off to the side, Kyle even got a glimpse of a woman in medical teal pass by. He couldn't make her out, however. Archer didn't waste any time.

[Kyle, I'm glad you could make it to our opening ceremony. I hope we didn't pull you from an important mission that required the _Charleston_'s immediate attention.]

_Gabe's smart enough to not let my crew know what's going on. Star Fleet Security has tightened since the the conclusion of the Krynar. Everything that's happened is understandable, even if I don't agree with them. Luckily, as a Cee-Oh I get information the others won't get access to without the proper authorization. Then again, with that extra bit of leniency comes with my having to uphold Command's decision, even if I don't agree with said decision._

Kyle returned his friend's smile. He knew every captain didn't like the idea of border patrol, but with the destruction of a majority of the fleet there wasn't any choice. Hell, word had come down that carriers, had been assigned such menial tasks. His appearance was as truthfully as his words.

"With the Cardassian border quiet, I think we can use the distraction Admiral. Fortunately, I was able to pull a favor from the _Jonesboro_ to take the remainder of our patrol, just in case."

_Any problem we'd have to worry about in the future **will** be from the inside. It a feeling I just can't shake. Prenn's movement has taken so many valuable officers to their side, I just know it's inevitable._

[Very good! If you could spare an hour, I'd like you to report to my Ready Room. We need to finish the finalization of the base. I understand that it's not possible, considering you do have a ship to run. However, I do have someone who's looking forward to seeing you as soon as time permits.]

Kyle had an inspirational feeling that he knew what his former Commanding Officer was talking about. Knowing there wasn't any time to be wasted, the captain looked relieved as he stepped out of his chair.

"I'll be aboard shortly."

It was clear cut of an answer that Kyle felt assured about. He didn't felt worried about leaving _Charleston_ while being this close to a base, so he didn't show any signs of concern in his facial features. With a few glimpses towards his First Officer and back to the admiral, it was settled.

[Then it's settled. Once you arrive, report to my Ready Room.]

The channel was closed, switching to a Star Fleet emblem before returning to the standard forward view, leaving the Bridge silent. The expected hum of the consoles rang still as Kyle turned towards his First Officer.

"Commander Carron, you have the ship."

Without waiting for the confirmation nod, the Commanding Officer made his way into the turbolift. It felt a little weird to be leaving his ship under the current conditions, but Kyle knew exceptions were always made everyday. This was no different. As the turbolift doors closed behind him, the captain made his way towards his destination.


End file.
